Running From Love
by ChuChu43
Summary: I ran as quickly as I could... I didn't want to hear her reject me. I entered the classroom and told Lucy what happened, "You idiot!" Jellal was in love, with Erza of course. His lack of confidence made his first confession one to question. But his friends wouldn't let him fail, just let him quote some Shakespeare. (One-Shot set before The Royal Academy of Magic)


Herro everybody!

This is a one-shot that takes place before the events of 'The Royal Academy of Magic'!

So go read that... (after you read this)... This explains how Erza and Jellal gets together and the reason for their behaviour around each other.

I wrote this story for my friend Erchu (who helped me without knowing it was written for her), who is collaborating with me to write 'The Royal Academy of Magic'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I sat in the art room waiting for the teacher to arrive. I sat by myself in the back corner of the room. I knew everyone in the class, but I wasn't close with any of them... I didn't have a great past with Minerva... We were in Magic class sparring on time... and she almost killed me... I was kept in my dorm for a week. Nurse Aries refused to give me permission to leave my room. I sighed as the clock continue to tick. I didn't think Minerva would do a subject like art... tick. tick. tick.

BAM! I turned towards the loud noise of the door crashing open. Someone rushed through the doors and sat next to me. There were seats all over the room... yet they picked the seat next to me... Why would, "Oh Jellal!" I finally realised who had taken the seat next to me, "Hi Lucy! I'm glad that I know someone in the class." His face was flushed from running to class. I sweatdropped, "Why'd you run? You weren't gonna be late..." He blushed out of embarrassment, "Lucy... I need your help..." I tilted my head to the side, "What is it?" He looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I... I just... confessed to Erza... but I was so nervous... so as soon as I said it, I kinda... ran away... I could hear her calling after me... but I couldn't turn around..." He buried his burning face into his hand. I smacked him in the head, "Why did you run?!" He shook his head, "I was scared... I don't want to hear her reject me..." I sighed. Jellal and I were close, he trusted me with his problems and his secrets... but to think Erza would reject him... I mean that's... Erza's feelings are so obvious, yet Jellal is blind to it. Just as Erza is blind to Jellal's love.

The teacher entered the room and we began our work. As I was painting, I thought about how I could help Jellal. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was painting, I just let my hand do the work, so I didn't notice until Jellal pointed it out to me. He was leaning over to look at my painting, "That's really cute. I knew you liked him!" I turned to see my painting and was shocked at what I found. It was a painting of Natsu and I when we were in elementary school. I stuttered for an excuse, "N-no! We're best friends! So it's not we-weird!" Jellal laughed, "I get it! Don't worry!" He had a huge grin on his face as he continued painting. I peered at Jellal's painting, "Wow that's amazing!" And it really was. It was a beautiful painting of Erza, black and white. The only part that was coloured was her scarlet hair. He smiled, "It's not as p... perfect as she is..." "No it's really good!" "Thanks." We turned back to our work and I groaned at the 'lovely' painting in front of me.

Jellal's POV

The bell rang and I inspected my finished result. I had completed it a bit early so I let it dry as I watched Lucy paint. She should really do manga, since she's a writer and her drawing skills are good too. Lucy stood up from her chair, "Jellal, you done?" I nodded. We carefully picked up our paintings and put them to the side of the art room to dry, "What are you going to do with your painting?" I asked Lucy as we left the room. She smiled, "I'm going to hang it up in my dorm. It's a nice memory for all of us..." I smiled as I recalled what was happening in the painting. Lucy had added Rogue, Sting, Gray, Erza and I into her painting. It was a painting of us when we were in elementary school. We were running around playing tag, with Natsu glomping Lucy in the front. The memory was clear as day, it was the year everyone first met... I turned to Lucy, "Yes. It's a fond memory." She nodded with a soft smile.

She looked at me quickly, "Jellal. I have an idea." He voice was sharp and serious. I flinched at her strong gaze, "What is it?" I asked slowly. She sent me a twisted smile, "You're going to confess to Erza, again, but this time you'll do it my way." She pointed to herself. I sighed, "And you think that'll work..." Her smile softened as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Yes. I do." She was confident and I felt myself nod in agreement, "Okay! Let's go!" She said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the cafeteria. She had a huge grin as she broke down the doors and sat us down at the table where Rogue, Natsu, Sting and Gray were. I looked around, "W-Where's..." "Erza has food tech, so she'll be late. She's making strawberry cake." Lucy cut me off before I could ask. I nodded while the guys snickered quietly. Lucy took a breath before she spoke to the guys, "I need your help." Everyone turned to her, "What ya need help with Luce?" Natsu asked, "It's Jellal." Everyone snapped their head to me, "What?! Don't tell me that..." They all spoke at once before I sighed, they so stupid to think Lucy and I are together, "It's not like that... it's about Erza..." "Ooohhhh!" Everyone smiled knowingly then quickly agreed to help.

Lucy's POV

We all huddled in and began talking, "Um... Jellal's confession didn't really go well..." I told the guys what happened with it. Gray gave Jellal a firm pat on the back, "Smooth going. Don't worry, we'll fix this." Natsu gave a toothy grin and nodded, "Yup! We'll help ya!" Hmm... what could we do... We were brainstorming ideas together but couldn't come to any solution. Things were floating around like, "Give her this flame! It represents your love!" That was Natsu's idea... I 'Lucy kicked' his head. Other things like, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, - My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." "Sting, I think you're in the wrong era..." I sighed at everyone's ideas. Gray grinned, "You should strip off your shirt and show her those abs!" He also earned a kick in the head... That's when Rogue opened his mouth, _this is gonna be good! _"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" I squealed in excitement, "Yes! That's so cute!" I turned to Jellal, "Oi Jellal! Did you hear... that...?" I faded out as I saw Jellal staring intimately at the door. I waved my hand in front of his face, "Jellal?" I sighed when he didn't reply. Why was he staring at the door? The answer soon came through the door, strawberry cake in hand. Her scarlet hair flying behind her. She stopped at our table with a funny look on her face. Oh shit! Jellal's scaring her! I kicked him under the table, "Stop staring!" I whispered sharply.

Jellal's POV

I quickly turned away at Lucy's words. She gave me an encouraging nod, "E-Erza! Can I talk to you for a minute?" I spoke in a strong voice, "Sure Jellal. What it is?" I coughed, "Outside please..." She nodded and headed outside. I looked at my friends sitting around the table. They all gave me a thumbs up and Rogue pushed me out the door, "Just tell the girl you love her." He said before letting go. I took a deep breath for courage and walked towards Erza. She was sitting on one of the benches, the cool breeze blowing around. I sat down next to her and we stayed in silence. I felt Erza's gaze on me, "Jellal... What did you want to tell me?" I looked down, "Please forget what I said before... Pretend it didn't happen." "But Jellal!" I took her hands in mine, stopping her from saying anything. I looked her straight in the eyes, "Erza. I love you. I love you so much. And I refuse to run away, not from love." Erza blushed a deep scarlet, matching her beautiful hair. She smiled, "J-Jellal... I... I love you too." I smiled and held her close. If only I confessed earlier... Our lives together would be longer...

* * *

I hope you liked that!

Sting reciting Shakespeare... Gray just being Gray... and Natsu being an idiot...

Haha! I loved writing that part! Thinking of what they might say, something stupid of course!

I really enjoyed it, Erchu is gonna kill me because I replace Erza and Jellal with her and a guy she 'does not like'.

Byebye! Chu-chan


End file.
